Solidão
by Mari e Gih
Summary: Mesmo fazendo amizade com os marotos, Remus sente-se sozinho e isolado, duvidando dos verdadeiros sentimentos de seus colegas, pois não tem certeza de que alguém pode amar alguém nas condições em que ele se encontra.


by Mariana

_Remus P.O.V._

Será mesmo que eu estava correndo atrás deles como minha mãe dissera? Eu já havia considerado essa possibilidade, mas ela fora logo descartada depois de passar o dia com eles. Acho que é verdade se eu parar para analisar a situação sem uma interferência emocional. Parece que eu estava certo o tempo todo, eu não faço parte deles.

Meu nome é Remus Lupin, sou um lobisomem. Tenho 14 anos... longos e difíceis anos desde que eu fui atacado por Lobo Greyback. Eu agora estudo na escola de magia e bruxaria de Hogwarts e tenho 3 amigos... ou seriam colegas? Bom, aqui voltamos ao ponto inicial: eu somente corro atrás deles ou significo alguma coisa? É uma possibilidade já que estou há horas tentando contatar James e Sirius pelos espelhos que enfeitiçamos e não tenho nenhuma resposta. Minha mãe disse que eu deveria me dedicar mais aos estudos ao invés de correr atrás desses meus amiginhos. Mas eu juro por tudo que me é mais sagrado que eu me dedico aos estudos. Além disso, ela não entende que esses meus amiginhos são o único motivo de eu ainda estar aqui. Eles foram os primeiros a me aceitar depois de descobrir minha licantropia, me aceitaram melhor que meus próprios pais ,inclusive, que depois do ataque passaram a me tratar como um estorvo... É por eles que eu não acabo com a minha miserável existência de uma vez, mas... e se eu estiver correndo atrás deles e eles não se importarem de verdade comigo? E se eles só forem legais comigo por pena? Sou um lobisomem miserável, mas ainda tenho meu orgulho.

É, minha vida é uma desgraça. É um terrível fardo para mim, esta condição. Eu estou no mundo, mas não faço parte dele verdadeiramente. Nas únicas vezes que as pessoas não passam reto sem notar minha presença é para me insultar. Jogar-me na cara que sou diferente de maneira irreversível. Mas James e Sirius não. Eles conversam comigo, agüentam meu humor negro e aliviam minhas dores. Não sei o que faria sem eles, mas e se eles só foram melhores atores que meus pais? E se eles também me considerarem um estorvo?

Eles não tentaram me contatar até agora. Estou desistindo. Isso porque eles tinham dito que queriam ir ao beco diagonal comigo, hoje. Tudo mentira aparentemente. Só devem ter me chamado porque eu estava junto na hora em que eles queriam combinar tudo. Mas mesmo assim... Sirius pereceu verdadeiramente chocado no dia em que eu confessei me desapego pela vida...

_Flashback on_

Estávamos na sala de transfiguração e a professora dissera que demoraria um pouco, pois tinha que conversar sobre algo com o diretor. Logo Sirius veio até mim e sentou-se na minha mesa.

- Remus, eu falo sério. Eu não quero você andando por lugares como a Travessa do Tranco, só para achar um maldito livro raro. Aquele lugar é perigoso. – começou ele.

- E daí? Qual seria o problema se eu sumisse de uma vez por todas? Praticamente ninguém sentiria minha falta e meus pais não teriam mais que se preocupar com um filho nas minhas condições – respondo sem emoção. Eu não estava bem aquele dia, tinha recebido uma carta da minha mãe dizendo que eu deveria estudar muito esse ano porque era um milagre eu ser aceito em uma escola, então eu deveria me dedicar ao máximo...

- Remus! E eu, como fico? – eu ajudara Sirius em uma época que ele estava muito deprimido. Ele fora expulso de casa porque entrara para a Grifinória e ficou realmente triste com a reação dos pais. Acho que só fui importante para ele nessa época, ele devia estar me usando... – E tem o James. Ele não é seu amigo? Ele gosta de você...

- Nem sou tão amigo dele assim, eu gosto dele, mas... não sei. E você? Você tem o James e o Peter além dos seus amiginhos do time de quadribol. É melhor que eu. – respondo tristemente. Eu realmente gostava de James, mas ainda não confiava nele cegamente como fazia com Sirius.

- Mas quando aconteceu "aquilo" eu nem conhecia o Peter. Eu via poucos os caras do time e só você ficiu do meu lado até que eu fiz amizade com o James. – responde cabisbaixo.

- Agora você já arranjou alguém, não precisa mais de mim... – sussuro para mim mesmo, sem que Sirius ouvisse.

_Flashback off_

Eu não agüento mais. Realmente a única época em que Sirius esteve realmente comigo, foi quando passou por dificuldades. Agora que já se recuperou, já encntrou amiginhos novos e me esqueceu. Credo, pareço uma namorada ciumenta... Mas é verdade.

Eu desisto, que seja como deve ser. Quando eu encontar com eles eu, provevelmente, vou me esquecer disso até não conseguir falar com eles novamente.

Que droga, não tenho nem a capacidade de guardar rancor de alguém...

* * *

Ok, não tenho nada para dizer em minha defesa, outro surto emo...


End file.
